The French Holiday
by Onyx Obsidian
Summary: Hermione decides to get away from it all for a while. Harry and Ron aren't letting her go alone. Join Hermione and friends as they try to heal their war wounds together. Post war; AU/OOC. Rated M to be safe. No pairings just yet.
1. I Need A Break

**AN: Still own nothing. **

**Yes, dear friends, yet another story. I know, I know. I can't help it. I will get around to updating everything in time, I promise. **

**Rated M for language. Might be a bit OOC. Definitely AU, seeing as it's set in 2013. There might be some adult situations later. There are no pairings yet, but will be in coming chapters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Mione?"

"I'm leaving England for a bit."

Harry looked at Hermione. He couldn't believe what he thought he just heard. And judging from Ron's face, he couldn't either.

"Come again? What the hell did you just say?" Ron asked.

"I'm leaving England." Hermione said. Seeing the looks on their faces, she continued. "Not..not permanently. Just for a while."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"It's just..it's been two months since the war ended, and I'm still tired. I'm still jumpy. My God, Gin sneezed the other day, and I almost hexed her! I'm still not sleeping very much, if I do at all. And when I do, it's nothing but nightmares! I'm not getting any better." Hermione exclaimed. "I just..need a break."

Ron and Harry exchanged looks. They knew exactly what she was going through. Nobody was having an easy time adjusting after the war. Especially Hermione. She was still dealing with Malfoy Manor, as well as her parent's deaths just before Bill's wedding. Poor Hermione hadn't stopped for days after the war. She helped Madam Pomphrey with the injured. She helped Minerva with the re-construction. She also helped St. Mungo's brew potions. She just didn't stop, until the day about a week of nonstop help, when she collapsed. Since then, everyone has been trying to get her to relax.

"We understand, Mione." Harry said. "However, you're absolutely insane if you think you're going off alone."

Hermione turned to look at Harry. "What?"

"We're not letting you go off to who knows where alone. You need someone to go with you." Ron said.

"Um..okay." Hermione said slowly. "Who would..?"

"Us." Harry and Ron said together.

"We'll come with you, Mione." Harry said, walking over to her.

"Yeah. We're the Golden Trio. We can't let you go have an adventure without us." Ron said, joining them.

"Well..alright. Yeah, could be fun." Hermione said, immediately getting squashed between the boys, making her laugh.

"But, how about we also invite Ginny, Neville and Luna?" Harry asked. "If that's alright with you, Mione?"

"Yes, of course. I was going to suggest that, anyway." Hermione said.

"So..any place in particular you wanna go, or what?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, actually. My Gran left me her family home when she passed. It's in France." Hermione said.

"Sounds nice, love." Harry said. Seeing her face, he asked, "What is it?"

"Well, I was going to drive there." she said.

"You have a car?" Harry asked. He didn't know that.

"Yes. I've had it for a while. How do you think I get around in the muggle world during the summer?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno. Guess I just never thought about it." he said. "I think there's probably a bit about you we don't know, now that I think about it." Ron answered. It was odd to Hermione how the two of them could answer her questions at the exact same time with different answers, and she could still understand them. It reminded her of Fred and George in a way.

"Okay. We need to ask the others, and then I was planning on leaving on Friday. You guys may wanna start packing while I send off the owls." Hermione said, going to the desk in the room to send the letters.

"Alright." Harry said. Ron hung back for a moment.

"Hey, Mione?" he asked. When she looked up, he asked, "You weren't planning on telling us, were you?"

"No, Ron. I wasn't." she said with a sigh. "I'm not gonna lie. I was gonna owl you guys once I was there."

"It's alright. I'm just glad you told us." he said, and left the room as she went back to writing.

* * *

Ginny was lying on her bed, reading the latest _Witch Weekly _ when she saw Harry's new owl fly in the window.

"Hey, Zeus. What ya got for me?" she asked. She took the letter and gave him an owl treat, watching as he then flew out the window. That bird was nowhere near as friendly as Hedwig.

Opening it, she was surprised to see a letter from Hermione, not Harry.

_Ginny-_

_I'm planning on taking a little holiday to France. Harry and Ron have decided to join me. I would love it if you came with us. Seriously. I love Harry and Ron, but I need you there as well. If you decide to come, we'll be leaving Friday morning. I'll come round and pick you up. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S.- I have also invited Neville and Luna. It'll be just the six of us if you all come. XOXO_

Ginny was excited. She was so going! A nice holiday in France with her closest friends was just what she needed.

"Mum!" she yelled as she left her room.

* * *

Nevlle was bored. And, he missed his friends. He might have a whole new look, and a new reputation, but he was still dorky Neville Longbottom. Right now, the only thing he wanted was to hang out with Harry and the gang. He looked up as Harry's owl entered his greenhouse.

"Thanks, Zeus." he said, taking the letter. He, like Gnny, was surprised to see it was from Hermione. He hadn't heard from her in a while.

_Neville, _

_I'm going on a holiday to my second home in France for a while. Harry and Ron are coming with me. I would like to know if you'd like to come with us. If you wanna come, we leave Friday and I'll be picking you up. Just be at the Burrow around 8 am. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S.- I've also invited Gnny and Luna. It wouldn't be the same without you three. XOXO_

Neville smiled widely when he finished reading. He was so in! This would be just the thing for him. A nice holiday, in France, with his closest friends.

"Gran!" he yelled, walking inside.

* * *

Luna was sad. She had gotten used to being around people, and now it was just her and her dad again. She missed Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gnny and Neville. Her closest friends. Her only family besides her dad. She also missed the mural she had on her ceiling of them. Oh, well. She could always redo it. She had just gotten her paints out when she saw an owl flying toward hef.

"Hello, Zeus." she said in her dreamy voice. She took the letter and gave him a treat. "Thank you." she said as he flew out the window. She was thrilled to see the letter was from Hermione.

_Luna-_

_I have decided to go on a holiday for a while in France. Harry and Ron, of course, are coming with me. I would very much like it if you would join us. We'll be driving over, by the way. If you want to come, be at the Burrow on Friday at 8 am. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S.- I have also invited Ginny and Neville. I look forward to seeing you if you decide to come with. XOXO_

Oh, how lovely! A holiday. And with her friends. In France. Just what she needed.

"Daddy!" she called as she walked downstairs.

* * *

**Please Review. **

**I am desperately hoping to get a couple of my stories updated soon. Just bear with me. **

**XOXO-Onyx Obsidian**


	2. A Big Essential

**AN: Still own nothing. **

**I haven't said this lately, but thank you's all around. For any story of mine you've followed, favorited, and reviewed. Also, even if you've just read one, thank you for spending your time reading it. It means the world, guys. Seriously. **

**Alright. On with the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Thursday afternoon rolled around, and the trio were busy getting their things together for the trip. Hermione was already relaxing. It was as if she was on holiday right now.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled from his room.

Hermione rolled her eyes. No matter how old they got, the boys would always appear to be helpless. "Yes, Ron?" she asked as she walked into his room. She nearly laughed at the look on his face. He was obviously panicking about packing. He often had this look when packing his trunk to go back to Hogwarts.

"Help me! I can't get it all to fit!" he shouted, pointing toward the pile of clothes on his bed.

"Ron, chill out. Are you a wizard or not?" she asked. At his look of confusion, she explained. "Shrinking charm. Extension charm. Either of those will work, sweetie. Just calm down."

"Oh. Right." Ron said. "What would I do without you, Hermione?"

"Dunno." she said in a flat voice, making him laugh. "Now, when you're done, or need a break, I'm going to pick up my car. You and Harry can come if you want."

"How about now? I could use some fresh air." he asked.

"Sure. I think Harry's in the kitchen." Hermione said, walking in front of him down the stairs. Sure enough, there was Harry sitting on the kitchen counter drinking a butterbeer. "Wanna come with us to get the car?" she asked him.

Harry's eyes lit up. "Hell yeah! I'm really interested in what kinda car you drive, Mione." he said, making her laugh.

"Alright. Grab on and I'll side-along you guys there." Hermione said. "When I'm gone for the school year, I put it in storage." she said as she grabbed her purse from a hook by the door.

"Why?" Ron asked as she walked back toward them.

"So it didn't get stolen when my parents couldn't watch it for me." she said, grabbing their arms and spun, disapparating them.

They arrived at a very nice looking storage facility. It was a long, beige colored building with garage doors every few feet. The boys followed Hermione inside, where she was currently being held in a hug by an older woman. She looked a lot like Molly, but with white hair.

"Hermione, dear! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, Mrs. Gilbert. How are you?"

"Oh, fine, fine. Now, how can I help you?" Mrs. Gilbert asked.

"Well, I need to empty and turn in the key for 15, and extend the lease on 20."

"Alright, dear." Mrs. Gilbert said, patting Hermione on the arm. "Why don't you go and get your car while I get the new lease ready for 20? The computer's running a little slow today, so it'll be a few minutes."

"Okay." Hermione said. "Why don't you two wait here? Shouldn't take me more than 2-3 minutes to get there and back." she said, handing Harry her purse after she got her key out.

"Yeah, alright." Ron said as she left. They sat in a row of chairs against the wall and waited.

Hermione walked quickly to unit 15. She was excited to finally get to drive her baby again. This car was extra special for a few reasons. One, it was her first car, and two, it was the last big thing her parents bought for her. She smiled as she lifted the door. There it was. Her black BMW X6 with tinted windows. She was almost giddy with excitement. She took a step forward, and had a feeling of sadness wash over her. Hermione remembered the looks on her parents faces as they presented it to her. Their eyes were filled with happiness, pride, and a bit of sadness. Neither Richard, nor Anna, could believe their daughter was old enough to drive. But they both were happy and proud that they had been able to get this car for her. As Hermione remembered that day, she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

She walked over to the car, running her hand over it as she went. She walked slowly around it, starting on the passenge side. She felt more tears run down her face as she went. She stopped at the rear, and smiled upon seeing her rear window. Her dad was a Star Wars fanatic, and had put a Star Wars character on each of their cars. Her mum, Anna, had a Princess Leia decal. Her dad, Richard, had Yoda, and Hermione was given an Ewok decal. She couldn't help but shake her head and laugh.

Walking to the driver's side, she opened the door, and sat down in the driver's seat. The inside was just like she left it the last time she drove it. The interior was black with red stitching. Her sunglasses were still hanging from the lei aound the rearview mirror. Hermione opened the glove compartment, and saw her small photo album lying there. It was filled mostly with pictures of her parents. Lifting the armrest, she reached in and grabbed the lip gloss she had put there. Her mum had bought it for her the last time they went shopping. Hermione smiled, even as more tears fell.

She grabbed the steering wheel with one hand as she started the engine. She pushed down on the gas pedal, revving the engine a bit. She forgot how great a feeling it was to be in control of a machine like this. It must be what Harry and Ron feel when they fly. She pulled out of the storage garage, and drove slowly back to where she had left the boys.

Harry and Ron saw her pull up, and went outside. Their mouths were hanging open. "Bloody hell!" they said together, making Hermione laugh as she got out.

"Go ahead and have a look. I'll be right in, right out." Hermione said in a laughing voice. Harry and Ron wasted no time in exploring her car while she was busy.

About five minutes later, Hermione walked out with papers in her hand. Getting into her car, she put them in her purse. "So, how do you like it?" she asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Like doesn't cover it, Mione." Harry said. "It's great." he added as he fastened his seatbelt. "Ron, seatbelt."

"Hey, can I drive?" Ron asked from the backseat, buckling his seatbelt.

"NO!" Hermione and Harry yelled.

"Why not?"

"No offense, Ron, but nobody drives my baby but me." Hermione said. "But, if you want to learn, I have an older car in France and I'll teach you. Deal?" she asked, pulling out into traffic. She had driven about two blocks before she heard him answer.

"Deal." he said with a smile.

"Alright, guys. I need to stop for petrol, then we need to head home. I have some laundry to do, and I was gonna fix an early dinner. Don't forget we have to be up early in the morning." Hermione said as she pulled into the station just down the street from the storage unit. "Sound good?"

"Yeah, Mione." Harry said, Ron nodding his okay.

"Great." She grabbed her wallet out of her purse and opened the door. "Be right back."

"Hermione seems relaxed, don't ya think?" Ron asked as they watched her walk inside.

"Yeah, mate, she does. I'm glad she's getting away for a while." Harry said.

"And taking us with her. I could use a break, too."

"It's gonna be fun, Ron." Harry said as Hermione walked out.

Hermione opened the driver's door and put her wallet and a plastic sack in her seat. "There's a soda and a candybar in the bag for each of you." she said, closing the door and going around to the pump.

"Oh, yes! Thank you, Mione." Harry said. He handed Ron a soda and a candybar before sinking his teeth into his.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, getting in and buckling her seatbelt. She grabbed her sunglasses off the lei and put them on. "Let's go."

The ride home was in silence, the only noise coming from the radio.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE. **

**I CHOSE A BMW X6 SINCE THAT'S MY DREAM CAR. ONLY MINE WOULD BE RED. **

**NEXT TIME: THE TRIO HEADS TO THE BURROW BEFORE LEAVING FOR FRANCE. **

**XOXO- Onyx Obsidian**


	3. Uniform?

**AN: Still own nothing. **

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and faves. And just for reading any story of mine.**

**If I get any of Luna's creatures wrong, please PM me the right name so I can fix it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, fried chicken!" Harry said as he and Ron entered the kitchen.

"Smells great, Mione." Ron said. He and Harry walked over and sat at the table, watching Hermione cook dinner. She had made it clear that she enjoyed cooking, and never seemed to need their help. Hermione was especially good at cooking fried chicken.

"Are you guys done packing, finally?" Hermione asked, as she turned a piece of chicken over. "Or, are you taking another break? Ron, can you set the table, please?"

"Nah. We're finally done.'' Ron said, getting up to get the plates and forks.

"Oh, good. I'm still surprised you guys took twice as long to pack as I did." Hermione said, placing a piece of chicken on the serving dish.

"You know, you've never said where we were going." Harry said casually.

"France." Hermione said as she floured another piece of chicken.

"Yeah, but _where_ in France?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "Just outside of Olargues."

"Where?" Ron asked.

"Olargues. It's in southern France. There's only around 700 people there, so it's not a huge town."

"Sounds nice. Not too small, but not overly large, either." Harry said.

Hermione put the chicken on the table, and sat down. "It is nice, actually. It's also beautiful there. It's medieval.''

"It can't be that bad, Mione.'' Ron said around a mouthful of pasta salad.

"No, Ron. It dates back to medieval times. You know, around the eleventh century." Hermione said with a smile, before taking a bite of chicken.

''Sounds good. How long will it take to get there?" Harry asked.

"Oh, umm..about 12 and a half hours. If we leave at eight thirty, we'll get there an hour before sunset. So bring something to do in the car, guys."

"So, do we need to pack food, too?" Ron asked, making Hermione and Harry laugh.

''I don't think so. One-we're stopping by the Burrow before we go, so your mum might send us off with something. And two-we could always stop for something." Hermione said, smiling. "Guys, I _have_ been there before. I know what I'm doing.''

"You usually do, Mione." Harry and Ron said together.

Not long after dinner was done and the dishes finished, Hermione turned in. She would have a long day of driving tomorrow, and wanted to be well rested. She laid her clothes for tomorrow out on her chair in order to save time in the morning. She took a shower, feeling more relaxed by the minute. As soon as she woke up in the morning, she would be officially on holiday. She was excited. Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her, she blew her hair dry, which she found made it more manageable.

Going into the bedroom and pulling her nightshirt on, she slid between the sheets. For the first time in along time, she felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

The next morning, all three were up and dressed by quarter to eight. That in itself was no small feat, considering Ron liking to go back to sleep. At one minute to eight, they apparated to the Burrow. Harry and Hermione followed Ron inside.

"Morning, Ron, Harry, Hermione." Bill said as they entered.

"Morning. Where's mum?" Ron asked.

"Upstairs with Ginny, doing some last minute packing.'' George said as he walked down the stairs. He took one look at the three, and gave a short bark of laughter. ''Are you really _that_ in tune with each other?'' he asked. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at him in confusion. Looking at each other, they all shrugged at one another. None of them knew what he was talking about. ''Look at yourselves. You'll get there.'' he said with an amused look.

Hermione was the one to notice what he was talking about. ''Oh, Merlin!'' she gasped. She, like George, wore a look of amusment. Harry was wearing a white muscle t-shirt and jeans with black and white trainers. Ron was wearing a white button-up with jeans and blue and white trainers. And finally, Hermione was wearing a white tank top with jean shorts and white trainers. They were all leaning against the table with their hands in their pockets.

"Bloody hell!'' Ron exclaimed, indicating his knowledge of it.

''Oh, Gods! How did we not notice this, guys?'' Harry asked, laughing.

''No idea." Ron said, before he started laughing.

''Good morning, dears.'' Mrs. Weasley said as she walked into the kitchen. She stopped to hug each of them. This was a classic Molly Weasley trait. Hugging them and simultaneously checking that they were alright. And checking their weight. Especially Hermione. Molly was always telling Hermione she needed to gain a few pounds or twenty.

''Morning, mum.'' ''Morning, Mrs. Weasley.'' ''Good morning, Mrs. Weasley.'' the three of them said as she hugged each of them.

''Are you sure you haven't spent too much time together already?'' she asked in an amused voice. She had noticed that the three were dressed similarily.

''We swear, we had no idea.'' Harry said.

''Just asked that question myself, mum.'' George said.

''Well, how about some breakfast, dears? Ginny should be down soon. She's just throwing a few things in last minute, and can't quite find room for it all.'' Molly said. Before any of them had answered, she was already getting ingredients together for pancakes.

There was a crack of apparition, and Molly looked out the kitchen window to see who was coming. ''Luna's here. I swear, that girl's like you, Hermione. You're both entirely too thin.'' she said, going to open the door. ''Good morning, Luna, dear.''

''Good morning, Mrs. Weasley.'' they heard Luna say from the other side.

''Come in, come in. Ron and the others just arrived, and Neville should be here at any time. Would you like some pancakes, dear?''

Luna entered and waved to the five sitting at the table. ''Yes, please.'' she said. ''Good morning, everyone.'' she said in a surprisingly clear voice. She walked around the table to Hermione and gave her a hug. ''Thank you for inviting me, Hermione.'' she said softly.

''We couldn't not invite you, Luna. It just wouldn't be the same.'' Hermione said.

''Yeah. We couldn't go on holiday and leave you here to watch for hummering blumbingers all on your own.'' Ron said in a teasing voice. Over the years, they had all come to support Luna's belief in the unseen creatures she so often talked about.

"It's Blubbering Humdingers, Ronald.'' Luna corrected, sounding a lot like Hermione.

At he same time Ginny managed to make it down the stairs, they all heard another pop of apparition. ''Oh, good. Neville's here. Sit down, Ginny.'' Molly said. ''All of you need a nice large meal. You're entirely too thin.'' she said, going to open the door.

''Good morning, Mrs. Weasley.'' Neville said. ''Gran insisted on sending this over this morning.'' he added. The group saw Molly reach out and grab a stack of books.

''Well, wasn't that nice of her? Come in, come in. The others are already here. Pancakes, Neville?'' she asked, not waiting for him to answer before setting another place for him.

''Morning, guys.'' Neville said, entering the kitchen. Looking at the three closely, he didn't need to ask for Harry to answer.

''We know. And, no, not on purpose.'' Harry said.

''What?'' Ginny asked. She had been trying to keep Bill from ruffling her hair and hadn't noticed anything.

''Look at them. Harry, Hermione and Ronnikins are dressed alike.'' George said. He started laughing again as Hermione glared at him.

''What? The Golden Trio have a uniform now, or something?'' Ginny asked, laughing.

''That's it. I'm changing when we get home.'' Hermione said, throwing her hands up. The whole room burst out laughing.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Don't know if this is my best chapter so far, but I wrote it in kind of a hurry. **

**Olargues is on a list I saw of the ten most beautiful communities in France, and it looked like a cool name. **

**Next time: We finally head to France. **

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	4. Let's Go

**AN: I own nothing. **

**Finally, an update! Yes, I am still alive. I am so sorry I haven't updated anything in awhile, but it's been a long couple of months. **

**Thank you to those of you still interested. Whether in this story or any of my others, a big thanks. Also, thanks to you who have reviewed, followed or favorited me or my stories. **

**Now, on with the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Breakfast passed fairly quickly for the Weasley family and friends, and before anyone knew it, it was time to say goodbye. Molly walked with everyone outside, wanting to see them until the last possible second before they left for at least two weeks. She was trying to keep her nerves from showing, and only Hermione saw them. She watched as Molly's hands trembled and her voice wavered a bit as she talked.

''I packed a little something for the trip. I know you'll be able to stop places to eat, but I thought I'd send a little touch of home with you.'' she said, passing along a basket of food to Ron, whose eyes widened at the sight of sandwiches, cookies, and a couple of pies. No sooner than he reached in to grab a sandwich did Ginny, who had just finished hugging Molly, yank the basket out of his hands and into Harry's while she pushed Ron forward to hug Molly.

''Bye, mum.'' he said, hugging her tight.

''Bye, dear.'' Molly said, hugging him back. ''Have fun, but not _too_ much fun.'' she said as she pulled back. Seeing Ron's wide eyes at her suggestion, she chuckled a bit. ''Oh, don't look at me like that. Your father and I weren't always this old, you know.'' Ron just nodded in a bit of a daze, moving away so she could hug Hermione.

''Bloody hell.'' he whispered as he stood next to Ginny, who giggled a bit at him.

''Let me guess-'Your father and I weren't always this old, dear', right?'' Ginny asked. Ron didn't say anything, just got a bit paler at that.

Hermione hugged Molly last, trying to calm her nerves a bit. ''Bye, Mrs. Weasley.''

''Bye, Hermione dear.'' Molly said. ''Now, do be careful on the way there. And have fun. All of you.'' she added, looking around.

''We will, Mrs. Weasley. Also, if it helps you feel better, my house there has a floo, so we'll check in with you when we get there. And over the next few weeks.'' Hermione said. She noticed how Molly seemed to relax a bit after that.

''That would be nice, dear.'' Molly said, smiling at everyone. ''Have fun, dears. I'll tell your father you said bye, as well.''

The group of friends waved as she walked back into the house before they turned to walk past the ward line.

''I forgot, Hermione, but thank you for inviting me. This trip might be just what I need.'' Neville said.

''Just what you need? More like what we all need, Nev.'' Hermione said, making the others look at her. ''Oh come on, guys. Admit it. We've all been in a funk since..well, you know. This trip could be what shakes it off.''

''How do you mean?'' Ron asked.

''Well, does anybody know what their future holds?'' she asked. As if one person, they all shook their heads. ''Me neither. Not a clue. The wa..war..left us all a bit..knotty, I guess. Our thoughts and feelings are all twisted and jumbled. This is the chance for us to try and untwist everything and clear the roads to our futures.''

''I agree. And, we'll have fun.'' Harry said, putting his arm around her shoulders, smiling at her.

''Of course we will!'' they all replied, smiling.

With one last glance back at the Burrow, they all disapparated to Grimmauld Place. They were ready to get away from it all, even if only for a little while.

* * *

''Okay, guys. If you have to use the loo, go now. It's a long way until I plan on stopping for a break.'' Hermione said. Ron, Harry, Ginny and Luna went to the loo after she said that, making her smile and shake her head. ''Don't you have to go to the loo, Neville?'' she asked.

''No, I'm good.'' Neville said.

''How's you gran doing?'' she asked.

''Much better. She's going on a trip of her own, actually.'' he said.

''Oh? Where's she going?'' Hermione asked, looking through her purse.

''She's thinking about visiting some relatives we have in Canada.''

''Sounds really..boring.'' she said.

''Oh, it will be.'' Neville said, laughing.

Ginny, Harry, Ron and Luna came back from the loo, and Hermione decided to go change. She was serious back at the Burrow. As much as she loved Harry and Ron, she was absolutely not dressing like them. She put on an old Gyffindor t-shirt and changed into a pair of red and white trainers. She touched up her makeup and went back downstairs.

''Alright. Are we ready?'' she asked, getting a yes from everyone.

''Before I forget, here.'' Harry said. One by one, he handed everyone a digital camera. ''You guys all liked mine, so I got you each one. This way, you can all take pictures of whatever you want.'' he said.

''Thanks, man.'' Neville said.

''Thanks, Harry.'' Ginny said.

''Thank you, Harry. Maybe I'll finally be able to capture a nargle on film so you know what to look out for.'' Luna said.

''Maybe.'' Harry said with a smile. He had missed Luna's wacky nature.

''Thanks a bunch, Harry.'' Ron said.

Hermione put on her sunglasses and grabbed her purse. ''Alright. Let's go, guys. We should have left half an hour ago, but it's alright. I'll make up some time once we're in France.'' she said, walking to the front door. ''If you'd like, there's room for your luggage in one of my bags. Just in case you don't want it in your pockets the whole way.'' she added, unlocking the car.

''Wow. Nice, Mione.'' Ginny said. ''It's so..pretty.'' she added, walking around it.

''Thanks, Gin. Alright, everybody in the car.'' Hermione said.

''Wait!'' Luna said. ''I want to take a group photo before we leave.''

''Sounds good, Luna. Alright, set it up and let's do this.'' Ron said.

And so, the group lined up with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny locking arms and smiling for a group photo.

* * *

As they all got in and seated, Hermione started the car. She had, with a bit of magic, rearranged the seats in the back for a more comfortable trip. Now, there were two seats for two people facing each other instead of one seat. She had also used magic to put a spell up, making it appear as if nothing had changed, and there was only her and Harry, who had claimed the front seat, in the car.

''Alright. NOW, we're ready.'' Hermione said, turning on the radio.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Next time-France! **

**Until next we meet-**

**XOXO- Onyx Obsidian**


	5. Bonjour!

**AN: I still do not own Harry Potter. **

**What? Another update so soon? It can't be! Oh, but it can! I had some left over sadness that I needed to work off. My beloved Cardinals didn't make it to the World Series. On the other hand, my husband's team, the Kansas City Royals did, so I guess that's something. **

**We finally arrive in France! Yippee! **

**Thanks so much to the new followers and favoriters, as well as the reviewers.**

**I don't speak French. I can read it, but not speak it. Any French on here I got from an app on my phone, so if it's not right, please PM me, and I'll try to find the right translation. **

**Look me up on Facebook-Onyx Obsidian. **

**Okay, okay. Enough of my babbling. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

''You know, I've been thinking.'' Ginny said from the back.

''That's always a scary thing.'' Ron said.

''Oh shut up.'' Ginny said, sticking her tongue out at him. ''I think that there's a lot we don't know about you, Herms.''

''Like what?'' Hermione asked distractedly. She was focusing on the road. They had been on the road for about 20 minutes so far and it seemed like they weren't going to go any further. Traffic was worse than usual today. ''You guys know most everything there is to know about me.'' she said as she turned right. Things were finally turning her way as traffic thinned out and she was able to pick up speed a bit.

''Well,I didn't know you could drive.'' Ginny said.

''It's not a big deal. Most muggle teens learn to drive.'' Hermione said as she pulled onto the ramp to the highway.

''Until you moved into Grimmauld Place, I didn't know you could cook.'' Harry said. Turning his head, he looked at Ginny and Neville. ''Seriously, guys. She can _cook_.''

''My mum and grandmum taught me. And for the big surprise-I can bake, too!'' Hermione said in a teasing voice, making everyone laugh.

''We didn't know you had a house in France.'' Luna said. ''Does that mean you can speak French?''

''Oui, Luna. Je peux.'' Hermione said in French. ''That means 'Yes, Luna. I can' in French.''

''I'm sure there's lots we don't know about you, Mione.'' Ron said. ''Especially on the muggle side of you.''

''And I'm sure there's probably lots you don't know about us on the magical side.'' Neville said.

''I suppose that's true.'' Hermione said. ''But, we'll have time to learn all about each other in France.'' she said as she pulled in.

''Whoa. Where are we?'' Harry asked.

''The Channel Tunnel. It's how we're getting to France.''

''Wicked.'' was the general agreement in the back.

* * *

''Welcome to France, guys!'' Hermione said as she drove off.

''Wow. France looks a lot like England.'' Ron said.

''It won't for long.'' Hermione said. ''Now, I'm gonna drive for about three more hours before I stop. Just so you know.''

''That's fine. We're all still good, Mione.'' Ginny said from the back. She was looking through a back issue of Witch Weekly while Luna was reading a book about her mythical creatures. Neville was reading one of his herbology books and Ron was almost glued to the window like one of those cat cling window decals. And up front, Harry was bordering on falling asleep.

''Alright. If you get hungry, don't forget about the basket your mum sent.'' Hermione said. The car got quiet after that, with everyone doing their own thing. The only noise was the radio, and that was how Hermione liked it.

The last time she drove this was about a week after the end of her sixth year, just a few months before she lost her parents. She had come to France to have a mini-holiday and straighten out her feelings for Ron. She had always liked him, or so she thought. After the whole Lavender fiasco, she had spent a week here. Just that one week had her feelings all sorted. When she came back, she knew she had to talk to Ron and tell him she didn't like him like that. After a week of him being angry and not speaking to her, he came to the same conclusion she had. As friends, if they fought, which they would, there would always be a chance they could get over it. If they dated and argued, and they would, and had broken up, their friendship would never be able to be how it was. It was better if they stayed best friends.

Hermione would swear up and down that the air and her house here had magical healing powers. It was here that her thoughts always cleared. She had spent a month here recovering after her fifth year and the Department of Mysteries cock-up, and went home 100 percent healed. If she didn't know her grandmother was a muggle, she'd think that he old lady had put some kind of spell or charm on the house. But, her grandmother Aida was not magical.

She saw the spot where she usually stopped coming up and smiled. It was just a little roadside park by a big open field where you could have picnics, but she loved it here.

''Okay, guys. Who's ready for a break?'' Hermione asked. When she got answers from everybody agreeing, she pulled into the car park and shut the engine off. ''We'll stop here for about half an hour, then get back on the road.'' she said as they all got out.

''Alright, everyone.'' Ginny said as she got out the picnic basket Mrs. Weasley sent. She sat at the table and opened it. ''We have turkey sandwiches, corned beef sandwiches, chocolate biscuits and a some slices of apple pie. There's also a flask of pumpkin juice.''

''I'll take a turkey sandwich, Ginny.'' Luna said.

''Corned beef, please, Ginny.'' Neville said.

''I'll have a turkey, Gin.'' Hermione said.

''Corned beef for me, Ginny.'' Harry said.

''One of each.'' Ron said.

''And I'll also have a turkey.'' Ginny said. ''Pumpkin juice, anyone?'' Everyone, except Hermione, took some pumpkin juice.

''No, thanks. I still have a bottle of water from earlier.'' she said.

After the group had their sandwiches, they all had a slice of pie or two. Lunch was passed in relative silence, everyone enjoying the good food and the lovely view. After they relaxed for a bit after eating, they got back in the car and headed off.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Til next time!**

**XOXO-Onyx Obsidian **


End file.
